The global population is predicted to increase to over 9 billion people by the year 2050 with a concurrent reduction in the quantity of land, water, and other natural resources available per capita. Projections indicate that the average domestic income will also increase, with the projected rise in the GDP of China and India. The desire for a diet richer in animal-source proteins rises in tandem with increasing income, thus the global livestock sector will be charged with the challenge of producing more animal products using fewer resources. The Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations predict that 70% more food will have to be produced, yet the area of arable land available will decrease. It is clear that the food output per unit of resource input will have to increase considerably in order to support the rise in population.
Over recent decades the farm industry has seen fast growth in the meat sector, which has been underpinned by rising demand for poultry meat, which has consistently increased at about three times the rate of population growth over each of the past five decades.
Poultry meat, eggs, and components thereof are predominantly utilized in the preparation of foodstuffs in many different forms. There have been many strategies to improve poultry and egg production through nutritional modulations, hormone treatments, changes in animal management, and selective breeding; however, the need for more efficient production of edible poultry foodstuffs per animal is required.
Identifying compositions and methods for sustainably increasing poultry and egg production while balancing animal health and wellbeing have become imperative to satisfy the needs of everyday humans in an expanding population. Increasing the worldwide production of poultry by scaling up the total number of fowl on farms would not only be economically infeasible for many parts of the world, but would further result in negative environmental consequences as the poultry sector's growth and trends towards intensification and concentration have already given rise to a number of environmental concerns, led predominantly by the production of far more waste than can be managed by land disposal.
Population densities of poultry in large farms are often accompanied by an increased incidence of microbial pathogens that place the poultry yield at risk, and further place the ultimate consumer of the poultry at risk in instances of zoonotic pathogens such as those of Clostridium and Salmonella. Considering the widespread occurrence of many zoonotic pathogens, it is unlikely that poultry can be completely protected from exposure. Research has focused on investigative means of increasing resistance to colonization in poultry exposed to these pathogens.
Thus, meeting global poultry yield expectations, by simply scaling up current high-input agricultural systems—utilized in most of the developed world—is simply not feasible.
There is therefore an urgent need in the art for improved methods of increasing poultry and egg production, while also mitigating the colonization and spread of microbial pathogens.